You're the only one for me!
by SapphDarkness
Summary: Starting out as a new trainer can be hard especially when your mother left when you were young and your father doesn't believe in you. Yet you can find love and friendship on the road. Warning: This is a soft core Yaoi so if you don't like Yaoi don't read
1. New Pokemon and a dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokemon nor do I own any of the Pokemon Characters they all belong to the creators of them. However I do own Dominic the hero of this story, Brad the love interest, and the rival of the story Blake. By the way this is your only warning this is a little yaoi-ish so if you don't like yaoi turn around and don't flippin' read this!

Chapter 1: First Pokemon and a dream…

"Dominic! Wake up you are going to be late!!" A strong voice yelled from down stairs, a young boy with shoulder length hair had risen out of bed and looked at his alarm clock it was already 9:30.

"Oh crap!! Thanks dad!" The boy yelled back and quickly dressed, he threw on his favorite light blue tee-shirt and gray cargo pants, he then started to run out the door and then went back to his room grabbing a navy blue back pack.

The boy ran down the stairs and ran up to the dinner table food was sitting on the table.

"Dominic, you really have to stop being so reckless you know that." A man said he looked a bit like Dominic but only older and a bit more built.

"I-I know dad I am sorry." Dominic said as he took a bit of food.

"On top of that have you chosen what you are going to be doing for your adventure yet?" Dominic's father asked.

"No sir." Dominic said timidly as he looked at his plate.

"Well here I took the liberty of getting you your first Pokemon and Pokedex." Dominic's father said as he handed his son a red and white ball.

"Wow! Really thanks dad!! I wonder what it is I hope it's a Munchlax or even a Teddiursa." Dominic said as he looked to the sky thinking about what Pokemon it could be.

"Well it's not. It's a Feebas." Dominic's father said after taking a swig of juice.

"WHAT!! A Feebas! That's as bad as a Magikarp!" Dominic yelled.

"Exactly, I got you something that was to your level." His father said glaring at his son.

"B-but…" Dominic said as he looked at his father his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"You are a horrible cook anyway so what Munchlax would want to eat what you cook anyway. On top of that you are a pig when it comes to sweets so who knows what would happen to you if you didn't give Teddiursa any honey anyway." The father said insultingly.

"I…I guess your right…" Dominic said softly as he got up and grabbed his Pokedex, he then looked over at a photo of a young woman with a Snorlax and then smiled.

"Wish me luck mom I will make you proud." Dominic said.

"Dominic before you go here I want you to take this." His father said.

He handed his son a gold locket.

"It was your mothers and I am sure she would want you to have it for your journey."  
"Thanks dad." Dominic said happily.

"You're welcome, just don't come home crying like you always did when you were going to school after your first loss you hear me." Dominic's father commanded.

"Eh!? You really know how to ruin a tender moment you know that…" Dominic said growling.

Dominic then put on the necklace and walked out the door.

A bit later Dominic was out on the road still growling to himself about his father.

"Sometimes I swear that man gets on my nerves why did mom have to leave in the first place anyway…" Dominic huffed.

Suddenly a round green Pokemon with spikes hopped past and looked at Dominic.

"Caaaa…." The Pokemon growled holding it's hands up at the boy.

"Hum? A Cacnea, I'm no where near a desert what is one doing all the way out here?" Dominic thought to himself.

At that instant a barrage of needles was shot right at him.

"AAH!!" Dominic yelled running away the Cacnea was still in pursuit of him.

"What do I do!? What do I do!?" He yelled.

He then stopped and turned around, "Wait I know! Go Feebas!!" Dominic yelled and threw the poke-ball.

The ball popped and a white light came out of it, there lying on the ground gasping for what seemed to be breath laid a brown a blue fish with black spots on it.

"I forgot…Feebas can't battle without water." Dominic said sweating.

Cacnea got closer and started to swing its arm.

"OH NO NOT A NEEDLE ARM!!" Dominic yelled and closed his eyes.

Out of no where a blue beam shot at Cacnea freezing it.

Dominic opened his eyes and saw the Cacnea frozen and Feebas fine.

"Hum Feebas did you do that?" Dominic asked looking at the poor fish.

"Fee…bas…" The ugly looking fish said lightly.

"I take that as a yes." Dominic said.

"Alright return." Dominic said as a red beam shot out at Feebas returning it to its poke-ball.

"Now as for you Cacnea, here is an Ice Heal but you have to promise me you won't attack travelers on this road again." Dominic said.

"Cac…Cacnea!" Cacnea said nodding after it was defrosted.

"Now you be good you hear me." Dominic said as he walked off.

Cacnea waved goodbye to Dominic and hopped off.

As Dominic continued his journey it was already noon, he was just a few miles away from Cherry Grove City, "Man am I hungry…" Dominic thought to himself as he held his stomach he then heard a splash from the river near by.

"Hum what was that?" he thought as he ran towards the sound.

Dominic walked up to a camp sight and looked around.  
"I could have sworn I heard that noise from hear." Dominic said looking around.

Suddenly a giant steam of water had jetted from the river and a young boy around Dominic's age was standing on the top, he was in a pair of black trunks and had a nice build to him, his blonde hair dripping a bit, he then hopped off of the water spout top and made a graceful dive into the water.

Then a couple of moments later the boy came up out of the water standing on a Wailmer. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as the water that had splashed shined past them.

"Ah that was perfect Wailmer." The blond boy said.

Dominic was amazed at the performance, and clapped wildly.

"Hum? Oh hi there I didn't see you there." The blonde boy said as he got off of Wailmer and grabbed a towel drying him-self.

"That was amazing!" Dominic complemented.

"Hum that? That was nothing." The other boy said laughing.

"No really I haven't seen a performance like that since I was a kid and saw the Water Pokemon Ballet in Cerulean City back in Kento!" Dominic exclaimed happily.

"Um thanks…but would you mind letting go of my hand." The other boy laughed smiling.

"Hum? OH I AM SO SORRY!!" Dominic said shocked and pulled his hand away blushing.

"It's alright, anyway my name is Brad." The blond boy said.

"H-hi I am Dominic." The black haired boy said blushing even deeper.

"So what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere Dominic?" Brad asked.

"M-me!? Um well I was just traveling to Cherry Grove City; I just became a Pokemon trainer." Dominic said.

"Really now? That's awesome I just started yesterday." Brad laughed.

"Y-you did?" Dominic stuttered out.

"Hah, yeah I just caught my first wild Pokemon today too." Brad said smiling.

"Oh that's cool I only have a Feebas my dad gave me today. I did run into a Cacnea today though." Dominic nodded.

"Hum a Feebas hum?" Brad said thinking.

"Hey were you even listing to me!?" Dominic yelled.

"Oh sorry heh, I was just thinking would you like to have a one on one water Pokemon battle?" Brad asked.

"Uh sure…?" Dominic said looking at him.

"Alright do you have a pair of trunks on you?" Brad asked smiling.

"What? Yeah I do but…" Dominic started.

"Alright go ahead and use my tent to change into your trunks and then meet me back here." Brad said nodding.

"A-alright." Dominic said blushing and went to change.

When Dominic went into the tent and zipped it up he pulled out his trunks they were blue like his shirt was, he started to change and noticed Brad's cloths next to a sleeping bag, crumpled up in the corner was a white tee-shirt, a pair of black baggy jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"I guess he's not as dressy as I thought he was." Dominic said to himself as he tied the draw string on his trunks.

He then got out of the tent and looked at Brad, compared to Brad and his father Dominic was one of the skinniest people he knew.

"Here take this and fallow me into the lake." Brad said as he handed Dominic an oxygen supply mouth piece with a water proof speaker on it.

Brad then put in his, ran to the water and dived in.

Dominic did as he was told and fallowed behind Brad.

Once they were underwater to where they could see a glimmer of light Brad threw a poke-ball and it popped releasing a white light. A soon as the light dispelled a blue and white puffer fish appeared, "Qwil!" It said as it puffed up.

"Meet my Qwilfish." Brad said winking.

"Um go Feebas!" Dominic said as he threw the ball and the ball popped.

Feebas was floating there calmly as it just sat there.

"Alright Qwilfish let's go! Use your Poison Jab!" Brad commanded.

Qwilfish puffed up and shot off purple spikes.

"Feebas move out of the way and use Tackle attack!" Dominic yelled.

Feebas moved out of the way quickly and swam towards Qwilfish.

POW!! The attack sent Qwilfish into a rock.

"Not bad Dominic but this isn't over yet," Brad said "now use Pin Missile".

Qwilfish inhaled water and spikes shout out from all over its body.

Feebas was hit three times yet it could still fight.

"Alright Feebas use Ice Beam!!" Dominic yelled as he pointed at Qwilfish.

A blue beam started to form from Feebas' mouth yet it shorted and went out like a light.

"Hum okay then let's finish this up with a Take Down!" Brad commanded, Qwilfish nodded and then swam swiftly towards Feebas and knocked it out.

"Feebas come on back." Dominic said as the red beam came out of the poke-ball and returned Feebas.

"You too Qwilfish." Brad said and did the same.

They both swam up to the surface and dried off.

"You know you're Feebas is really powerful you just need to work on that ice beam of yours and it would be great." Brad said as he dried his hair.

"I guess…" Dominic sighed.

"Here feed this to your Feebas." Brad said he had gotten into his bag and pulled out a few blue poke-block.

"What is this?" Dominic asked blankly.

"You don't know what Poke-block is?" Brad giggled.

"Not really…" Dominic bushed wildly.

"Poke-block will help your Feebas evolve into a Milotic and when it dose it will be even stronger. Not only that but it will bring the beauty of your Feebas out and help you in Pokemon Contests." Brad explained.

Dominic thought back and remembered the display that Brad had done when he first got to Brad's camp sight.

"Ah so dose that mean that you are a Pokemon Coordinator!!??" Dominic asked surprised.

"Yep, and I am on my way to Cherry Grove City for my first ribbon." Brad said winking.

"That is awesome." Dominic said with amazement.

"So witch way are you headed?" Brad asked.

"I…I am actually headed the same way as you are." Dominic said blushing.

"Sweet then we can head there together." Brad clapped.

"S-sure…" Dominic nodded.

They changed and packed up; after they did everything they needed the headed to Cherry Grove City.

A few hours later they got to Cherry Grove City, the streets were lined with millions of businesses, cars, and people.

"Welcome to Cherry Grove City, pal." Brad said as they walked down the street.

"W-wow I don't remember half of this stuff." Dominic said.

He had been to Cherry Grove City plenty of times with his mom when he was little but that was when it was just starting out he remembered how he, his mother, and his mother's Munchlax would walk around looking at different things.

"Hey there dork!" A voice said from behind them.

They both turned and an older boy with a Gligar sitting on his shoulder was standing behind them. The boy had long blond hair just like Brad, a black muscle shirt, camouflage cargo pants, and tan tennis shoes on.

"Not you…" Brad sighed.

"Brad do you know this guy?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah it's my older brother Blake…" Brad sighed.

"What took you so long to get here bro?" Blake taunted.

"I was practicing." Brad growled.

"What how to pleaser your boyfriend over there?" Blake laughed at his own pathetic joke as well as his Gligar did too.

"I AM NOT HIS BOYFRIEND!!" Dominic yelled at the top of his lungs blushing.

Gligar and Blake stopped laughing; he walked up to Dominic and grabbed him by his shirt.

"You got something to say to me punk?" Blake asked growling.

Dominic looked up at the burning eyes of Blake in fear.

"Blake, let him go!" Brad said as he grabbed his older brother's shoulder.

"And what if I don't?" Blake asked growling.

"Then I will have to take matters into my own hands." Brad said as he pulled out his poke-ball.

"Oh so you want to battle hum alright then let's go." Blake said tossing Dominic aside like he was garbage.

Dominic skidded across the ground and hit his arm hard on the wall of a building.

"Ugh…"Dominic held back the pain.

"Go Gligar!" Blake yelled.

"Go Wailmer! Use Water gun!" Brad commanded as Wailmer inhaled and shot off a stream of water from its mouth at Gligar.

"Gligar soar and then come down with a Fury Cutter." Blake said.

"Gligar…gli!" Gligar said as it flew up into the air and came down hitting Wailmer hard.

"WAILMER!!" Wailmer yelled in pain.

"Come on Wailmer calm down, and use Bounce." Brad said.

Wailmer jumped up in the air and came down at a fast fall.

"Quick Gligar harden!" Blake said.

Gligar quickly stiffened and held its ground once Wailmer fell on top of it.

"Now use Metal Claw then fallow up with X-scissor." Blake said as he pointed.

"GLIIIIII! GAR!" Gligar screeched and its claws began to glow.

It slashed at Wailmer and sent it flying knocking it out.

"Wailmer return." Brad said as he reached for his next poke-ball.

"Brad…stop please. You know Qwilfish won't survive two seconds without any water." Dominic said as he held his arm.

"D-D-Dominic…" Brad said surprised at Dominic's actions.

"Now why don't you just go on your way Blake and stop being a jerk to your younger brother!! Big brothers are supposed to be loving and protective to their siblings not mean and hateful!" Dominic yelled at Blake.

Blake's eyebrow twitched and he pulled out a poke-ball "Gligar, come back." Blake sneered.

He then walked up to his little brother and smirked.

"I'll leave but not until I take my prize for winning." Blake said and grabbed Brad's poke-ball.

"H-hey that's mine!" Brad yelled as he saw the poke-ball become his brothers now.

"Not anymore this Wailmer is mine now." Blake laughed as he walked off.

Brad looked down sadly he was too weak to stop his brother from stealing his Pokemon, and too weak to protect Dominic from getting hurt.

"Brad, I'm fine there's no reason to get upset and don't worry when we run into Blake next time we will get Wailmer back." Dominic said as he looked at his friend.

"Come on we better get to a Pokemon Center." Brad said as he walked off.

Dominic fallowed Brad to a giant building with a big "P" on it.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center how may we help you today?" A pink haired lady asked from behind a counter.

The Pokemon Center was full of trainers with their Pokemon chatting.

"Could you please heal mine and my friends Pokemon, Nurse Joy?" Brad asked he suddenly had that same smile and happiness on his face that he did when Dominic first met him.

"Of course, place your Pokemon on the tray please." Nurse Joy said as she pulled out a tray with six circular slots on it.  
They both pulled out the poke-balls that contained their Pokemon and put them on the tray.

"Now if you will wait just a few minuets we will have them haled in no time." Nurse Joy said smiling.

Dominic and Brad walked over to the waiting area and sat down.

"Hey Brad, can I ask you something?" Dominic asked.

"Sure what is it?" Brad replied.

"What happened to you, first before we got to the Pokemon Center you were down in the dumps then once we got here you were super happy again." Dominic said.

"Oh that I was just thinking of what you said to me earlier and I am glad that I have a traveling partner like you." Brad said laughing.

"You truly are a strange one Brad." Dominic said looking at him.

At that instant Nurse Joy walked up to them, "Here are you're poke-balls and be sure to come back soon." Nurse Joy said smiling.

The giant television suddenly blasted, "And that was the demonstration of our favorite gym leader here in Violet City." A woman with orange hair said as she smiled.

"Thank you and I hope to see everyone at the next Pokemon Contest here in Violet City." A young man with blue hair covering one eye said.

The young man was wearing a light blue kimono and navy blue wristbands.

"Who is that?" Dominic asked looking at the television.

"That's the Violet City gym leader Falkner. He will be judging the next Pokemon contest in Violet City next week." Nurse Joy explained.

"Wait next week? Dose that mean that I missed the one here!?" Brad asked astonished.

"Oh my yes that was today I am so sorry it was an amazing competition and the winner was an older boy who looked kind of like you. I think his name was Blake." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Aw man that means my brother got his first ribbon and is making his way to the next contest…"Brad sighed lightly.

"We still have time to register and we will both be entering this compotation." Dominic said excitedly.

"That's grate but um do you mind letting go of my hand again." Brad said laughing.

"AH! I'm s-s-s-so sorry." Dominic said blushing and pulling his hand away.  
"It's all good but are you sure you want to enter a Pokemon contest all you have is Feebas." Brad said.

"We have time and hopefully Feebas will be evolved by then and I will have more Pokemon." Dominic said.

"Oh that's right, Dominic I hope you don't mind but I fed your Feebas some pokeblock and Pofin. I hope you don't mind it looks even more beautiful now." Nurse Joy said.

"Really, um Nurse Joy do you have a pool for water Pokemon somewhere?" Dominic asked.

"Yes it's out back." Nurse Joy said and showed the boys where it was.

Once out near the pool Dominic tossed the Poke-ball and out popped Feebas in a beautiful glimmering light.

"Wow it is more beautiful then before." Brad said.

"Yeah it is. Right so then this is official now I am going to become a Pokemon Coordinator and prove to my father that I am not some seconded rate trainer!" Dominic said happily.

To be continued…..

With a new friend and a dream Dominic has found something special for himself. Will they get to the next contest on time or will they be left behind? We'll just have to wait and see. Anyway Read and Review.


	2. Enter Scizor and the Rocket!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokemon nor do I own any of the Pokemon characters or towns or whatever has to do with Pokemon in general

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokemon nor do I own any of the Pokemon characters or towns or whatever has to do with Pokemon in general. They all belong to their creators. As for Dominic, Brad, and Blake I own them. Anyway here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Enter Scizor cuts the Rocket!

"YOU WHAT!!??" Dominic's father bellowed over the videophone.

"I decided to become a Pokemon Coordinator." Dominic repeated to his father looking at him with a serious look.

"And how do you propose that you are going to win a contest with a Feebas?" Dominic's father asked.

"Easy, my friend Brad will cook blue Pokeblock and Poffin for it and it will evolve for me soon." Dominic explained.

"Who the hell is 'Brad'?" Dominic's father growled out.

Dominic sighed and moved out of the way of the screen showing his father who Brad was.

Brad was standing there happily licking a strawberry ice cream.

"He looks like as bad of a dimwit as you are…" Dominic's father said meanly.

Brad looked over to the videophone and took the receiver stuffing the Ice Cream in Dominic's mouth.

"Hello sir, it's an honor to meet you." Brad said being friendly.

"Kid I suggest you just leave my son behind he is only going to slow you down." Dominic's father said.

"Now hold on just one second, he's helped me out so far and he's not a weigh-down." Brad puffed up one of his cheeks.

"Trust me…" Dominic's father said as the screen went black.

Dominic was still standing there a bit astonished at the Ice Cream that was stuffed in his mouth.

"Hah hah, come on let's get going." Brad said laughing.

Dominic nodded and pulled the stick out with a half eaten Ice Cream and fallowed Brad blushing.

A while later they were back on the road to Violet City, the route there was covered with trees and beautiful flowers Butterfree's and other bug types were going from flower to flower, a few Bellsprout were running past.

"Wow I love the scenery here." Dominic said as he looked around.

"It's nothing compared to Olivine City." Brad said.

"Wait what is that where you're from?" Dominic asked.

"Hum no, hah I'm from Violet City originally." Brad laughed.

"So you know the Gym Leader?" Dominic said dreamy eyed.

"Actually no." Brad said sweating.

"Oh…I see…" Dominic said his dreams being broken yet again.

Suddenly they heard a loud "BOOM!"

"What was that!?" Brad asked as he looked around.

"Over there!" Dominic said as he pointed to a group in black suits and hats.

On the suite was a big red "R" on it.

"Get every single Syther you here me!" A giant blond man with muscles yelled to the ones in black.

The guy was in a gray half-shirt looking jacket with a red "R" on it and white shirt underneath, he also wore a pair of gray pants and black boots he had on a pair of shades and was smirking wildly as he watched the Syther try to avoid capture.

"And make sure they have what it takes to become a Team Rocket Pokemon!" A woman with blue hair yelled after the man, she too was in a gray half-shirt which wasn't cut and also had a red "R" on it; she also wore gray pants, black boots, and a pair of shades.

"Who?" both Brad and Dominic asked at the same time.

"Hum? Well, well, well look what we have here Hun." The Blonde muscular older man said.

"A yes it looks like we have some stray brats here witnessing what we are doing Attila." The woman said growling.

"Who are you two and what do you think you're doing to those Syther!?" Brad yelled.

"Who are we? We don't take orders from a little shit like you kid." Attila laughed.

Brad was about to pull out his poke-ball then noticed there wasn't any water around.

"Syther, sy!" The Syther's yelled.

"Ugh we are useless in this situation…" Brad growled.

Dominic's fists clenched, he threw his bag to the side and ran towards Attila, throwing a punch hitting the more muscular man.

"Hum so you want to play dirty do you!?" Attila yelled as socked Dominic across the face in retaliation.

Dominic was sent flying, yet he regained his balance and ran back towards Attila.

"Stop now kid or do you want your boyfriend here to get killed!?" Hun demanded.

Dominic stopped and looked towards Brad, who was now being wrapped by a Tangrowth the life slowly being squeezed out of Brad.

"BRAD!" Dominic yelled.

"Heh…Dom…aren't you going to yell to them that I'm not you're not my boyfriend." Brad said trying to hide the pain from his face.

Attila grabbed Dominic and laughed a bit, "Aw looks like he dose have feelings for his lover over there." Attila laughed.

"Sir! We have captured the Syther's and we are ready to head out." A grunt said.

"Good now get them loaded and let's move out." Hum commanded.

Suddenly something chopped up the net and then hit Attila across the back, a red blur ran past tossing Tangrowth to the side as Brad was released from its vines.

"Ugh! What the fuck was that!?" Attila yelled angrily looking around.

All of the Syther stood up and got ready to attack.

"Tangrowth, sleep powder!" Hun yelled.

"Growth….tang…tangrowth." The vine Pokemon growled as a blue powder shot from it toward the Syther.

As the powder got close a voice came out of no where, "Scizor...sciz!" The voice yelled out. All the Syther put their scythe like claws together and spun around dispelling the Sleep Powder.

Attila's grip on Dominic tightened, "How dare they!" Attila growled.

Yet again a red blur ran past and something hit hard on Attila's back releasing Dominic.

A Scizor with what looked to be a scar under it's eye was standing next to Dominic.

"What a Scizor?" Hun said astonished.

"It must be the leader of that group. Perfect Pokemon for the boss." Attila said as he pulled out a poke-ball. "Go Nidoking! Use Iron Tail on that Scizor!" Attila commanded.

"Tangrowth get in there and use Power Whip!" Hun commanded.

"Scizor! Sciz…zor scizor!" Scizor yelled as he grabbed Dominic and moved.

The Syther nodded and took off.

"Sir what do we do!?" The grunt asked.

"They aren't of importance. It's this one that we want." Attila said.

Scizor appeared next to Brad and set Dominic down.

"Sciz…zor zor zor scizor." The Scizor said looking at Dominic after putting him down.

"What?" Dominic said.

"I think it said that it's time for you and him to battle together as partners for thanking you for trying to protect his clan." Brad said still a bit weak.

Scizor nodded and smirked at Dominic.

"B-but what moves dose a Scizor know?" Dominic asked.

"Consult your pokedex." Brad said.

"Oh right." Brad said as he pulled out the red box and clicked it on.

"Scizor's known moves: Agility, Metal Claw, Iron Head, and False Swipe." The pokedex chimed.

"Alright Scizor use Agility then fallow up with a Metal Claw on Nidoking." Dominic said.

Scizor nodded and rushed at Nidoking it's claws glowing and slashed at it sending it flying into a tree.  
"Nidoking! Use Earthquake!" Attila yelled.

"NIDOOOO!! KING!" The giant purple Pokemon yelled and stomped the ground shaking the ground.

"Scizor…" Scizor said as it took a bit of damage from the attack.

"Don't give up Scizor! Now use Metal Claw on Nidoking and then Iron Head on Tangrowth!" Dominic yelled.

Scizor nodded and then went at Nidoking and slashed it with its glowing claws. It then turned to Tangrowth and head butted it into Hun.

"GAH! You stupid plant get the hell off of me!!" Hun yelled from under an unconscious Tangrowth.

Nidoking growled at Scizor, and charged at it.

"That's it give it a Horn Drill!!" Attila yelled swinging his fist in the air.

"Scizor dodge!" Dominic exclaimed worried, Scizor flew up into the air and swooped down hitting Nidoking with its claw hard sending it flying at Attila who was barely able to hold it up.

"That was an Arial Ace." Dominic said shocked.

"My turn…go Qwilfish, use Water Gun!" Brad yelled as Qwilfish popped out of its poke-ball and shot a powerful jet at Attila, Hun, the grunt, and the Pokemon sending them flying off.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to become more common for us…?" Attila growled as they disappeared into the sky.

"Qwilfish return." Brad said as he pointed the ball at his fish Pokemon.

"Thanks for helping us out there Scizor." Dominic said looking up at the tall Pokemon and bowed politely.

Scizor raised an eye brow then turned crossing its arms.

"Sci…scizor zor siz." Scizor said nodding.

"I didn't quite get that." Dominic said sweating a bit.

"I think he said it was nothing." Brad said.

One of the Syther's flew up and looked at Scizor.

"Syther syther er syther." It said looking at its leader.

"Scizor, zor zor scizor." Scizor said to the Syther.

"Syther." Syther said nodding and turned to its clan, "SYTHER SY!!!" It yelled and held up one of its scythe like claws.

"SYTHER SY!!!" The others yelled and held up their claws.

Scizor then turned and looked at Dominic and pointed to the road and then to himself and then back to Dominic and flew off in a flash.

The Syther fallowed, "I guess we better fallow." Brad said as he handed Dominic his bag.

Dominic nodded and ran after the Syther's and Scizor.

Once they got to where Scizor was waiting for them he was hovering over a small pond across from him was a small platform like rock.

"What dose it was me to do exactly?" Dominic asked.

"I think this is going to be your first wild Pokemon capture." Brad said smiling.

"Syther, syther." A Syther said as it turned around and nodded to Dominic.

"A-alright." Dominic said as he hopped on to the Syther's back.

The Syther flew him over to the rock and set him down there.

"Scizor…" Scizor said as it took a fighting stance over the water.

"Let's go Feebas!" Dominic yelled as he threw the poke-ball and out popped the ugly fish in a beautiful light.

The Syther and Brad watched from the sidelines.

Scizor went at feel speed towards Feebas.

"Alright Feebas jump up in the air and use ice beam with a bit of a spin!" Dominic yelled.

Feebas jumped out of the water and spun in the air shooting off a beautiful blue beam over the water. The red blur moved fast but it was hit the beam on the wing, the wing froze over.

"Scizor…." Scizor growled as Feebas fell back into the water.

The red bug type Pokemon started to move fast to where there were more then one of it spinning in a circle around both trainer and Pokemon.

"W-w-what!!??" Dominic said astonished at this.

"Fee!!" Feebas said as shocked as Dominic.

"Dominic! Focus; try to sense witch is the true Scizor! That move it's using is called Double Team!" Brad called out.

"R-right." Dominic said nodding and closed his eyes visualizing the Scizor's suddenly one glowed in his mind witch one was the real one.

"NOW FEEBAS USE TACKLE ATTACK ON THE THIRD ONE FROM THE LEFT!!" Dominic yelled as he pointed.

The poor looking fish Pokemon sped toward the giant red bug and slammed right into it. Scizor went flying and started to lose balance over the water.

"Sciz…." It growled with one eye closed a yellow energy ball started to glow from one of its open claws.

"Quick Feebas that's a hyper beam dive!!" Dominic commanded.

Feebas hid underwater as soon as the beam was let off barely missing yet its tail fin was nicked.

"Feebas come back up and hit Scizor with one last Ice beam!" Dominic yelled.

"FEEEE!!! BAS!!" Feebas yelled as it shot off an icy blast after jumping out of the water.

The Ice Beam hit Scizor and froze it in place.

"Now Dominic throw the poke-ball!" Brad yelled.

"Right. Go Poke-ball!" Dominic yelled sending a red and white ball at Scizor, it bounced off of Scizor and opened up sucking it in as a red light and fell onto of the frozen over water.

The ball started to shake.

1…..

Brad bit his lower lip waiting for it to stop.

2….

Dominic and Feebas watched intently at it.

3…..

Bing!

Scizor was caught!

The ball hopped back over to Dominic right back to his hand.

"I…I….I did it. I did it! BRAD I DID IT I GOT MY FIRST WILD POKEMON CAPTURE!!" Dominic yelled as he hopped up and down happily.

"Dom…be careful you don't want to sli-." Brad was too late Dominic slipped and fell into the water still clutching the poke-ball.

Dominic popped his head out of the water and smiled wildly.

Feebas smiled and nuzzled its trainer.

A bit later after Dominic dried off they were back on the path that they had first met Scizor and the Syther, the sun was starting to set.

Scizor was standing next to Dominic and looking at its clan.

"SCIZOR SIZ!!" It yelled holding up its claw in the air.

"SYTHER SY!!!" The Syther yelled back holding up their claws.

"So what are you all going to do with out Scizor around?" Dominic asked.

"You know I have a feeling they will be fine." Brad laughed as he looked at the Syther.

"Scizor…." Scizor said nodding to its clan and looked at Dominic nodding.

Brad, Dominic, and Scizor walked off waving goodbye to the Syther.

"Bye you guys take care!!" Dominic yelled.

"SYTHER SY!!!" The Syther cheered.

"I wonder what that means anyway." Dominic said looking at the sky.

"I think it's a good luck chant." Brad said smiling.

Dominic grasped his shirt and smiled lightly as he held on to the locket underneath.

To Be Continued….

With a new power house Pokemon on his team and with the true strength of Feebas showing now it may just be a win yet at the next Pokemon contest. However what about Brad? Will he ever have another Pokemon that he can use before the contest and who are Attila and Hun really? We will just have to find out next time. Anyway read and review please.


	3. Riolu Run!

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokemon characters they all belong to the ones who created them I do however own Dominic, Brad, and Blake. Sorry it took me so long to update it has been really busy for me lately.

Chapter 3

Riolu Run…

Violet City was in the middle of getting ready for the Pokemon Contest that was about to take place in the area.

"Well I think this year is going to be a big one." Brad said as he was eating a plate of curry and rice he had a magazine on the table and was looking at different outfits for the trainers to ware during the contest.

"What do you mean by be a big one?" Dominic questioned he was sitting across from Brad and had a bowl of strawberry shaved ice.

They had gotten to the Pokemon center by mid-afternoon that day and they were waiting on Nurse Joy to heal up their Pokemon.

"Last year and the year before that and so on the contests weren't so big out here." Brad explained as he looked at his friend with a bit of a smile.

"Ah I see so did you find anything you like?" Dominic asked as he put his spoon down.

"Yeah this," Brad said as he picked up the magazine and pointed to a photo of a black tux.

"Um it's nice and all Brad but…don't you think you are going to get it destroyed when you perform with Qwilfish?" Dominic asked.

"Oh you're right…damn it why didn't I think of that!?" Brad whined out.

At that moment Nurse Joy and her Chansey walked up holding both the boy's poke-balls.

"Here you both go, and I must say Dominic that Scizor you have is very healthy it must have been one hard catch." Nurse Joy complemented.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, also no it wasn't seeing how it chose to come with me but wanted to prove itself in front of its clan." Dominic said blushing a bit as he took both his Poke-balls.

"Heh you should have seen his Feebas in action." Brad said as he grabbed Dominic and smiled.

"It truly is becoming stronger also." Nurse Joy said smiling.

Suddenly a young boy ran in with a Sandshrew that was beaten up horribly.

"Oh no not another one." Nurse Joy said softly.

"Another one what?" both of the boys said simultaneously.

"There is a young Riolu that has been beating up on ground type Pokemon lately and it has been nothing but trouble in this city, also it has been destroying things around town for the contest." Nurse Joy told the boys with a sigh and she walked off.

"A Riolu!? Also from the looks of that Sandshrew's damage it's a strong one." Brad said smiling he then looked down with a smirk as though his aura was glowing around him.

"With that Pokemon on my side my brother's ground type will be destroyed easily…Dominic come on we are going to find that Riolu." Brad said as he then laughed a bit.

Dominic was a bit shocked by the sudden urge that Brad wanted to find something to destroy his brother with.

"Uh Brad are you sure about this I mean Qwilfish may not stand a chance against this Pokemon…" Dominic said as he fallowed his friend out the door of the Pokemon Center. "That's why I am going to fight it on my own and prove to it that it will want to come with me." Brad said flexing one of his arms and the bicep flexed.

Dominic blushed wildly, "Uh…um…um…!" Dominic couldn't thing of what to say as they walked on.

A while later they came to the city's park and sat down.

"We haven't found that Riolu yet and it's only two." Brad said with a sigh as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah it's strange how when you are looking for something it won't come out." Dominic said sarcastically.

Once they both laughed at each other a blue ball shot at them.

"AH!" Dominic yelled and jumped up pulling out a poke-ball.

"Wait Dom, it's the Riolu." Brad said holding up his hand to stop Dominic.

A tiny coyote looking Pokemon was standing in front of them growling slightly it was starting to charge up another attack.

"Hey there Riolu how are you?" Brad said kindly and started to walk up to the Riolu.

"RI!" The Pokemon yelled and shot another blue ball at Brad.

Brad put up his hand and then smacked the ball away with ease.

"Lu…." The Riolu said amazed as it looked at him.

"Brad how in the world did you do that?" Dominic asked.

"Hum? Do what?" Brad asked looking back at Dominic, at that instant Riolu went for an attack again at Brad punching and kicking at him.

Brad gracefully dodged the punches and kicks and smiled, "Is that all you have?" He said smiling lightly.

In the bushes both Attila and Hun were watching what was transpiring.

"So you think that this little Pokemon will be worth taking?" Hun asked her overly muscular partner.

"Of course if it is attacking those two like we told it to then it will be worth force evolving it." Attila said with a bit of a smirk.

"Heh I just love how this is going to play out we get those kids back for what they did to us and then we force evolve that little runt of a Pokemon into it's more powerful form and take everyone's Pokemon back to the boss with the help of it." Hun said laughing.

"Right you are Hun." Attila agreed.

Suddenly a blast of a blue ball hit them flushing them out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Hun yelled as they jumped out.

"YEAH WHAT SHE SAID!!" Attila yelled.

"What? Oh hey Billy and Hum." Brad said smiling blocking with one hand Riolu's attacks.

"That's Attila!" Attila yelled.

"And Hun!" Hun finished.

"Oh sorry about that so what are you all doing here?" Brad asked as he leaned back and Riolu flew past him with a kick.

Dominic sighed he couldn't believe what he was seeing at this moment Brad was fighting a Riolu with ease and talking to the enemy.

"This kid pisses me off so badly!!" Hun yelled.

"You're right! Riolu these are the guys that we were telling you about that want to take you in for genetic experiments." Hum barked out. Riolu was now on top of the bench next to Dominic and looked at Dominic then to Brad then back to Dominic and kicked Dominic across the face and ran to Attila and Hun.

"Riolu, ri." The tiny Pokemon said as it jumped in Hun's arms.

"Whoa! Dom are you alright?" Brad asked as he ran up to the raven haired boy.

"Yeah I think so but ouch." Dominic said.

"Now then let's destroy these bad men." Hun said sweetly but it was fake, and she pulled out a Poke-ball and tossed it.

"Go Shedinja, use shadow ball." She said.

At that instant a brown shell like Pokemon popped out of the ball and shot off a black ball.

"Not again!" Dominic yelled suddenly a white light burst out and Scizor appeared in front of him hitting the ball off.

"Zor…" The Bug Pokemon growled at Attila and Hun.

"Oh no what ever will we do?" Attila said sarcastically.

"Scizor use metal claw!" Dominic yelled out.

Scizor nodded and then slashed at the other Pokemon yet the halo that was over Shedinja's head rose and an odd barrier appeared blocking the attack.

"Scizor!?" The Pokemon growled as it notice that it's attack was blocked.

"Try throwing anything you want at us it won't work!" Hun laughed.

"Qwilfish water gun!" Brad yelled and threw his poke-ball letting the spiky fish Pokemon out and it shot a stream of water towards Attila and Hun.

Shedinja flew in front of the attack and blocked it with it's barrier.

"What not again!" Brad said looking at the Pokemon.

"Time to go." Hun laughed again and then pressed a button and a helicopter appeared above then both lowering a rope ladder down next to them.

"Wait come back!" Brad yelled.

"Scizor fallow them!" Dominic yelled, Scizor nodded as soon as the chopper took off the Pokemon ran at full speed fallowing it.

"Come on back Qwilfish." Brad said as he then held up the ball shooting out a red beam at the spiked fish returning it to the ball.

"We have to go after them who knows what they will do to that Riolu." Brad said as he looked at Dominic.

"Right, let's go." Dominic said and took off and Brad fallowed.

Attila and Hun had landed on the roof of a tall building, Hun hopped out of the chopper still holding the Riolu in her arms and laughed.

"Hah, hah, hah those kids were so easy to take out this time all thanks to Shedinja here." She said smiling.

"Yep with that Pokemon on our side we will be able to steal anything we want." Attila laughed along with Hun.

"You two are late!" A mostly balding red-orange haired man yelled.

"Prof. Namba! We brought the Riolu that you asked for." Hun said smiling lightly and held out the little blue and black Pokemon.

Riolu took one look at Prof. Namba and wouldn't let go of Hun.

"What the hell is the matter with it?" Attila asked.

"You fool! Riolu's can sense aura and I am sure it's sensing my aura now because of how steaming mad I AM!" Namba yelled at the top of his lungs.

Scizor was hiding behind the part of the building, that lead down stairs and was listening intently to the conversation.

"Well hurry up and get inside already! We have to hurry!" Namba yelled and walked on down stairs.

"Geese this guy dose nothing but yell…" Hun said.

"Well let's hurry it up the boss will want this machine done and fast." Attila said and fallowed Namba on down stairs. After Hun was inside they slammed the door and locked it.

Scizor growled a bit as it then ran off to find Brad and Dominic.

Brad and Dominic were still running when they had run into Officer Jenny who asked them what was going on.

"Team…Rocket…stole…a Riolu and are going to…" Dominic huffed out.

"Force…it to…evolve." Brad finished.

"What! We have to find them and fast do you know where they went?" Officer Jenny asked.

At that moment Scizor appeared before them and pointed towards the area it had ran from.

"Zor sic, sic." Scizor said to Dominic telling him what he had heard.

"Alright Scizor knows where they are." Dominic said.

Scizor turned around and nodded to Dominic to hop on.

"Right," Dominic said as he hopped on to Scizor's back.

"Get on." Officer Jenny told Brad and put him on the back of her motorcycle and took off fallowing Scizor.

A few minuets later they arrived at the building, both Brad and Dominic jumped off the backs of Scizor and the motorcycle looking up at the building.

"How are we going to get up there unnoticed?" Brad asked.

"Yeah I wonder…" Dominic said.

"You two go on and I will get back up, be sure to be careful." Office Jenny said and took off.

"She's persistent isn't she?" Dominic asked sarcastically.

Once Officer Jenny had gone a man in black suits walked out glaring at both the boys.

"Hey who do you two think you are!?" They yelled.

"New recruits?" Brad said smiling lightly.

"Hum Namba didn't say anything about new recruits. Well hurry it up and put that Pokemon in its ball." The grunt said pointing to Scizor.

"Right then." Dominic said nodding and pulled out the ball returning Scizor.

They then fallowed the grunt into the lab and looked around millions of machines lined the area.

"You two will need to meet with Prof. Namba and get your duties from there." The grunt told them and lead them down the dark hallway.

"I have a better idea." Brad said as he then knocked out the grunt.

"Brad what did you do that for!?" Dominic whispered.

"We aren't going to get far when Billy and Hum see us so we need to knock out a couple of grunts and take their place." Brad said.

"I think their names are Attila and Hun." Dominic said with a bit of a sigh.

A bit later Brad had knocked out another grunt and both Dominic and Brad were now posing as Rocket Grunts.

"Now then let's go." Brad said as he continued walking down the hall.

Voices could be heard as soon as they got to the last room in the hall.

"You know Prof. Namba is going to drive me to an early grave." Hun said looking at herself in a makeup mirror as Attila worked out.

Attila was bench pressing and got up he had his shirt, and shades off reviling his upper body and red eyes.

"You aren't the only one." The sweating behemoth said as he wiped his face a little.

"Still we should just over throw him and then use this lab to our advantage." Hun said with a huff.

"Hun you make it sound too easy we just have to wait until the time is right." Attila said smirking.

"There they are." Dominic said to Brad growling a bit.

"Hey Billy isn't all that bad looking when he has his shirt and shades off you know." Brad whispered.

"Brad stay focused please!" Dominic said in a frantic whisper.

"Right let's go." Brad whispered back and laughed a tiny bit.

As soon as they were about to sneak off the muscular blonde man was looking down at them glaring.

"Well, well, well Hun look what we have here a couple of rats." Attila said as he grabbed both Dominic and Brad.

"Well it looks like we have two grunts who were going to rat us out to Prof. Namba." Hun said looking at them both as they were picked up by Attila's massive hands.

"Now we can't have that happening can we? Tell you two what you both steal that Rioul when it's forced to evolve and bring it back here and no one gets hurt what do you say?" Attila said smirking.

"Ur sure why not we have a bit of time." Dominic said in a scratchy voice trying to hide his identity though he was blushing a bit from the factor they were caught.

"Good and I know I look good so I will let you feel one of my muscles when you do." Attila said smirking at Dominic and then threw them across the hall into another area.

"Ouch…." Brad said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Dominic got up and also dusted himself off, "This can't be good seeing how they are going to force evolve that poor Riolu." Dominic said as he looked around at the area they had been thrown into it was the lab Namba was working in.

"True but we need to get that Riolu back." Dominic said.

"What was that!?" Namba yelled at the top of his lungs he was behind Dominic and Brad.

Both the boys had jumped at least an inch off the ground when they heard the yell.

"Were here to take the Riolu you all stole and are trying to make evolve!" Brad said as he took off the grunt hat and threw it on the floor.  
"I know you! You are that brat that stopped Attila and Hun from getting those Scyther's!" Namba yelled once again.

"That's right we are." Dominic said fallowing Brad's lead.

"You both cost me a fortune!!" Namba yelled.

Dominic quickly pulled out Scizor's poke-ball and threw it, "Scizor quick use iron head on that tube that Riolu is in!" He yelled.

Scizor took off in a blur and slammed it's head into the tube that the young Pokemon was in.

"What!? You think that is going to work hum well tough luck because it's not going to!" Namba exclaimed.

Dominic gave a growl as he watched his Scizor try it's hardest to bust the glass.

"Dominic keep having Scizor do that I have an idea." Brad whispered.\

"Right." Dominic said with a bit of worry.

"Hah hah hah you can keep trying and trying but I am telling you it won't work." Namba laughed.

Scizor didn't give up as it kept trying to brake the glass.

"Alright Scizor use bullet punch!" Dominic commanded.

The pokemon nodded and then started to punch at the glass rapidly.

Over this time Brad had snuck behind Namba and grabbed him tying down with a rope he had found.

"Alright let's see if this works." Brad said and closed his eyes after what he did.

He started to focus the darkness of his eyes being closed at the moment.

"Riolu…can you feel me?" Brad thought.

"It's me…the one you sparred with. Please you have to wake up…I know that humans treated you badly but I promise we are here to protect you…" Brad kept thinking his aura growing stronger and stronger suddenly, Riolu's eyes opened.

It glared at the tube and then let off a powerful aura blast.

Glass shards went everywhere, Scizor quickly blocked Dominic before any glass could get him.

Brad opened his eyes he was bleeding on the cheek but smiled lightly.

Riolu stood there in the broken tube glaring at Namba and growling.

"RIOLU, RI!!" It yelled to Brad, apparently their aura had been connected thus making them able to feel each other.

"Got ya'." Brad said smiling he then cupped his hands and smiled.

Riolu also did the same.

"Ready? Aura Sphere!" Brad yelled out and then forced his cupped hands forward.

Riolu let out a blue ball at Namba making a giant explosion in the lab area blasting him away.

"Good job you guys!" Dominic exclaimed with a smile.

At that moment Attila and Hun had came in.

"What happened here?!" Hun said shocked.

"Apparently our little friend here escaped." Attila growled out as he grabbed a poke-ball off his belt.

"Drop the poke-ball!" A woman said from behind them.

"What the hell, how did the cops find us?" Hun said as she turned around.

"Officer Jenny, you are just in time." Dominic said happily.

"Thanks to you two we have our culprits right where we want them." Jenny said with a smile.

"Attila we better do it." Hun said.

"Right go Magmortar use smokescreen!" Attila yelled as a giant fiery duck like pokemon appeared and sent out smoke from it's arms sending fumes the air.

Everyone but the two crooks coughed horribly.  
"Scizor…sword dance to clear the smoke!" Dominic chocked out.

Scizor spun furiously as it then dispelled the smoke from the area.

Attila and Hun were gone and nowhere to be found.

Riolu was now standing by Brad and looking around at the area growling.

"It's alright Riolu they are gone no need to worry alright." Brad said with a smile and patted the Riolu's head gently.

"They got away…damn it…" Jenny said as she then sighed.

A while later after the cops had gotten to the building and did their investigation the sun was setting.  
Jenny was talking to Brad about what had transpired and then walked back over to Dominic, Riolu, and Scizor.

"So what did she say?" Dominic asked.  
"Well she said that she would like us to keep and eye out for Billy and Hum, and also that after the Pokemon Contest tomorrow we should head on over to Sage town. There is a Pokemon doctor there that may be able to help us with a lot of things." Brad said with a smile.

"Ah I see well what do we do about this little guy?" Dominic asked.

"Hum…well let's see what he wants to do." Brad smiled and then kneeled down looking at Riolu.

"So Riolu what would you like to do would you like to come with us or is this where we part ways?" Brad asked with his kind smile on.

Riolu looked away quickly and then smiled a little as it then jumped up and hugged Brad.

"Hah hah I guess you want to come with us hum?" Brad asked.

After the hug Brad put down the little pokemon and pulled out a yellow handkerchief, he put it around the little Pokemon's neck lightly and smiled.

"Welcome to the team buddy." Brad said and then lightly tapped the pokemon with a ball.

The white light engulfed the smiling Riolu and then went into the poke ball.

The red light appeared on the ball and started to blink.

1.….

Dominic smiled at the new development with a light blush on his face.

2.…..

Brad waited for the ball to stop blinking.

3.…..

The ball blinked for the last time.

Ding…Riolu was now Brad's.

"I can't wait to practice with you again little guy." Brad said as he decreased the balls size and put it in his pocket smiling.

"That I can say is probably going to make your brother rather jealous." Dominic said with a smile.

"Hah hah yeah. Hey Dominic this is the first time I have seen you smile like that." Brad said with a smile of his own.

"W-wh-what!!?" Dominic asked blushing wildly.

"Dom, if you like someone just say it and I am sure that person will understand." Brad said and then walked off he himself was blushing only lightly.

"I hope sooner or later he will tell me…" Brad thought to himself.

To be Continued…..

Well there we go Brad has a new Pokemon and who is this Pokemon Doctor that Officer Jenny spoke of.

Guess we will have to find out next time.

Anyway R&R please!!


End file.
